Świąteczny obiad
by Minamoto
Summary: Tłumaczenie hbomb90. Trzy spojrzenia na bożonarodzeniowe spotkania rodzinne.
1. Chapter 1

**Świąteczny obiad 1**

Autor: hbomb90

Link: hbomb90 . d-e-v-i-a-n-t art_._c_o_m_/_ gallery / 26571777 # / d2ysr2o (tak, ma być bez kresek i spacji )

Zgoda: Jest

Tłumaczenie: Minamoto

Beta: Toroj

* * *

888

W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat bożonarodzeniowy obiad w domu Watsonów przebiegał mnie więcej podobnie. Wprawdzie dziadkowie pokazywali się coraz rzadziej, jedynie niania Olive nadal się trzymała przy rodzinie (John nie był pewien, czy dlatego, że była do nich przywiązana, czy może dlatego, że była zbyt uparta, by odpuścić), no i teraz już mógł pić alkohol. Podstawowe rzeczy jednak pozostały te same.

Obowiązkowe papierowe korony musiały być na głowach wszystkich obecnych, czy im się to – cholera – podobało, czy nie, tak samo jak obowiązkowa była tradycja rozrywania świątecznych cukierków przed posiłkiem. Opowiadanie dennych dowcipów („Dlaczego jeż przeszedł przez drogę?" „Och, odwal się." „Harriet, nie wyrażaj się!"). Zabawki, miniaturowe lupy i łyżeczki i tak się potem wyrzuci. (John nigdy, przenigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, kto wpadł na pomysł, że łyżeczki są świetną nagrodą do wyciągnięcia z cukierka-niespodzianki, ale pogląd, że były cenionym towarem wydawał się uniwersalny dla producentów tychże). Ojciec będzie kroił indyka z chirurgiczną precyzją – umiejętność szlifowana przez lata praktyki. I każdy będzie jadł, pił i zmuszał się do zachowania pozorów wesołości.

Tylko że tego roku John miał kłopot z rozpoczęciem jedzenia swojego indyka i brukselki. _Na litość boską_ – wyrzucał sobie w duchu – _to jest znacznie mniej obrzydliwe, niż te trupy, które kroiłeś w pracy, a pracujesz tam już od miesięcy. Weź się w garść_. Ale nic, co widział pracując w szpitalu St. Barts nie przygotowało go na ten straszny widok, który powitał jego oczy, gdy wczoraj wrócił do rodzinnego domu, i od tej pory wywracał mu żołądek.

Przypuszczał, że rodzice przywykli, a niania Olive, jakby nie było, nie widziała niczego, co było dalej niż pół centymetra od jej twarzy. Ale serio… To było ohydne. I znajdowało się na nosie jego siostry.

Nie chodziło nawet o sam kolczyk. Dla Harry wetknięcie go do nosa było na porządku dziennym. Jego dwudziestotrzyletnia siostra, która już drugi rok robiła sobie przerwę po skończeniu studiów (John też tego nie ogarniał, serio), była znana z przekłuwania wszystkiego wszystkim, farbowania włosów na głupie kolory i robieniu sobie takich tatuaży henną, że ich wzory powodowały u matki tylko milczącą dezaprobatę.

Nie, nie chodziło o piercing sam w sobie… albo nie _tylko_ o piercing. Chodziło o ten mały spuchnięty obszar, który był widoczny po lewej stronie nosa, gdzie chrząstka wyraźnie zaprotestowała przeciwko naruszeniu jej zwykłą igłą do zastrzyków podskórnych. Był czerwony na brzegach i lekko żółknący w centrum – łagodne ropne zakażenie spowodowane zaniedbaniem higieny. Gdyby Harry go posłuchała, zasugerowałby użycie maści antybiotykowej. Ale ona by tego nie zrobiła, powiedziałaby raczej coś drwiąco o jego „pieprzonym nazistowskim podejściu do medycyny" i zapytała „Dlaczego każdy musi pasować do twojej wersji zdrowia, Johnny?", a potem przeszłaby do długiego, chaotycznego wykładu o błędach lekarskich, jeszcze trudniejszego do zrozumienia ze względu na ilość alkoholu, którą wlała w siebie rano i faktu, że z socjologii na studiach dostała ledwo słabą tróję.

W tym momencie John doznał OBJAWIENIA (nawet całkiem a propos, gdyż święto Objawienia Pańskiego wypadało już za dwa tygodnie). Nie chodziło o kolczyk w nosie, o przemądrzałe monologi czy picie. I John zdecydowanie nie dbał też o to, czy Harry była lesbijką. Miał mnóstwo przyjaciół wśród gejów. Miał też wielu zadufanych w sobie przyjaciół gadających od rzeczy, a kilku z nich miało nawet kolczyki w nosie.

Nie. Objawieniem był fakt, że ten konkretny kolczyk w nosie po prostu reprezentował jeszcze jedną rzecz z długiej listy cech, których nie lubił w swojej siostrze. Miał dwadzieścia lat i zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli teraz jej tak nie cierpi to najprawdopodobniej nigdy jej nie będzie lubił.

Dziabnął z niechęcią swój posiłek. Matka spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że nic nie zjadł. Uśmiechnął się do niej, postanawiając nie patrzeć już na twarz Harry, przynajmniej aż do podania świątecznego puddingu, i nabił brukselkę na widelec. W końcu czekała go „Wielka ucieczka".


	2. Chapter 2

**Świąteczny obiad cz. 2**

Autor: hbomb90

Link: hbomb90 . d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-rt_._c_o_m_/ gallery /_26571777# /d2yv3ch

Zgoda: Jest

Tłumaczenie: Minamoto

Beta: Toroj

* * *

888

Atmosfera była już napięta, jeszcze zanim Mycroft został odwołany, aby odebrać pilny telefon, a następnie każdy mógł usłyszeć, jak krzyczy na swego rozmówcę po kantońsku, a jego głos odbijał się echem na dębowej boazerii w korytarzu, prowadzącym do jadalni. Rodzice i tak nie byli ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach, Sherlock nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek byli w jakichkolwiek. W dodatku nie było to gwałtowne i namiętne „niedogadywanie się" z rodzaju tych, które widywał przelotnie w urywkach telewizyjnych oper mydlanych.

Zamiast tego był to rodzaj niedogadywania się klasy wyższej: buzująca, podświadoma uraza. Ojciec nigdy nie patrzył matce prosto w oczy, a ona zawsze wymawiała jego imię tonem, który ludzie zwykle rezerwują dla „zarazy". Na głowie ojca nigdy nie rozbijano talerzy, a matka na oficjalnych obiadach biznesowych zawszy była nienagannie ubrana i jak najbardziej urocza. O rozwodzie nawet nie rozmawiano – byłoby to „zbyt wulgarne". A Sherlock odliczał minuty do momentu, gdy będzie mógł uciec z powrotem do swojego pokoju i spokojnie poczytać.

Jak zwykle w święta, oprócz normalnego poziomu napięcia w nuklearnej rodzinie Holmesów, obecna była także radość z obecności dodatkowych krewnych, którzy zawsze przyjeżdżali na Boże Narodzenie. Ojciec Sherlocka był najbogatszy w rodzinie, więc Holmesowie mieli największy dom, najwięcej służby, a co najważniejsze, największą piwniczkę z winami. Starsza siostra matki, ciotka Polly, i wuj Peregrine siedzieli po jednej stronie wypolerowanego na błysk stołu i patrzyli na wszystko z pogardą, jak mają w zwyczaju patrzeć pary, które nie posiadają potomstwa i ogromnych dochodów do rozdysponowania. Zostali posadzeni obok wuja Teddy'ego, brata ojca, oraz Ivanki, jego nowej dziewczyny – Rosjanki z pochodzenia. Lodowa kurtyna włosów szczupłej Ivanki spływała idealnie prosto na jej ramiona, podczas gdy stary Ted wydawał się wylewać z ubrań, mimo skrojonego na miarę garnituru Savile Row. Naprzeciwko, zaraz obok ojca zajmującego miejsce u szczytu stołu, siedziała matka Sherlocka i córki Teddy'ego z pierwszego małżeństwa z ciocią Jayne, których Teddy znów będzie żałować, po wysączeniu kilku kolejek brandy. Natalia, lat osiemnaście, siedziała pomiędzy matką Sherlocka, a swoją szesnastoletnią siostrą Sereną, którą to najzupełniej przypadkiem posadzono obok samego, także szesnastoletniego Sherlocka. Chłopak zdecydowanie wietrzył tu podstęp.

Wiedział doskonale, że osiągnął wiek, w którym dziewczyny patrzą na niego i się do niego uśmiechają, a potem chichoczą z przyjaciółkami. Podejrzewał, że mogło mieć to coś wspólnego z odziedziczeniem przez niego wyglądu po matce: szczupłej, ciemnowłosej, niebieskookiej i bladoskórej. Był pewien, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego osobowością. Chichoty początkowo go denerwowały, bardzo nie lubił być obiektem czyichś żartów. Dlatego gdy miał trzynaście lat i obudziwszy się pewnego ranka odkrył, że jego głos zaczyna się załamywać z powodu mutacji, przestał się odzywać aż do momentu, kiedy to cholerstwo się skończyło. Odzywał się tylko wtedy, gdy go nikt nie słyszał, sprawdzając, czy już mu przeszło. A potem przestał się martwić, kiedy ustalił związek pomiędzy chichotami, a częstotliwością, z jaką przeczesywał włosy palcami, i sprawiał, że wyglądały, jak stwierdziła matka, „bajronicznie".

Wciąż jednak nie był zainteresowany dziewczynami, zwłaszcza takimi, którym zdarzyło się być jego kuzynkami. Serena wyraźnie odziedziczyła krągłości po ojcu, a nie smukłą sylwetkę ciotki Jayne, zaś w pewnym oświetleniu wyglądała niepokojąco podobnie do Mycrofta. To było bardzo alarmujące, zwłaszcza, że cały czas się do Sherlocka uśmiechała. Nie powstrzymywała jej nawet jego nachmurzona mina. Już zaczynał się denerwować, a przecież dopiero podano gęś. Sherlock, by upewnić się, że nie nawiąże już żadnego kontaktu wzrokowego z Sereną, skupiał się na gustownych srebrach i ciemnoniebieskiej kompozycji kwiatowej, stojącej pośrodku stołu. Jego rodzice _nie robili_ błyszczących, pospolitych, domowych ozdób.

Potem było tylko gorzej. Gęś była przegotowana, Peregrine spytał Ivankę, czy była modelką, na co ta raczej lodowato odpowiedziała, że zrobiła doktorat z chemii, a Natalie zaczęła mówić o tym, że już została przyjęta do Cambridge. I cały ten czas było słychać Mycrofta, który nadal charczał w coraz bardziej zdesperowanym chińskim. Brzmiało to jak kłopoty. Może odwołają przemówienie królowej. Miejmy nadzieję.

A potem ciotka Polly, rzucając Sherlockowi wszystkowiedzący uśmiech, uczyniła uwagę na temat jego i Sereny, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że się świetnie dogadują. Naprawdę próbował się powstrzymać. Naprawdę.

– Ciociu Polly, my się nie _dogadujemy_, ona robi do mnie słodkie oczy, a ja to toleruję tylko dlatego, że w święta należy udawać, że się lubi idiotów, zwłaszcza takich, z którymi jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Oczywiście, wiesz coś o tolerowaniu idiotów przez cały rok, będąc poślubioną wujowi Peregrine, który, sądząc po jego doborze koszul, najwyraźniej jest gejem, i jednocześnie będąc niezbyt mądrą, inaczej wiedziałabyś, że powinnaś nosić włosy sczesane w dół, jeśli nie chcesz by każdy wiedział, że miałaś lifting twarzy. Jednak sądzę, że Sereny nie można winić za bycie idiotką, patrząc na jej ojca i starszą siostrę, i biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wuj Ted rzucił sporą sumkę do kasy Uniwersytetu Cambridge, żeby się upewnić, iż jego kochana dziewczynka się tam dostanie. Raczej irytujący fakt dla osoby, która naprawdę zasługiwała na to miejsce – myśl, że zostało ono zabrane przez jakąś bogatą idiotkę, która posiada osobowość i umiejętności akademickie na poziomie pustaka. A nim się na mnie wkurzysz, proszę zapamiętaj sobie, że moi rodzice nienawidzą się nawzajem, a ojciec najwyraźniej ma romans z kelnerką o imieniu Trudy, która jest blondynką i maluje paznokcie na czerwono. Och i także to, że nie musisz przyjeżdżać tu co roku.

Cisza, która nastąpiła po tym monologu była absolutna. Przerwała ją dopiero Ivanka, parskając przez nos. _Ten angielskij chłopiec jest taki zabawny, no nie?_ Później razem z Sherlockiem wymknie się na papierosa na tylny taras i porozmawia o zatruciu ptomainami*. Co będzie najmilszym bożonarodzeniowym doświadczeniem, jakie Sherlock miał do tej pory.

Mycroft w końcu wrócił do pokoju, z umysłem nadal nabuzowanym potencjalną „międzynarodową wpadką" z którą musiał się uporać, więc początkowo nie uderzyła go grobowa atmosfera przy stole. Dopiero gdy usiadł, zauważył, że wszyscy są zszokowani. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Sherlocka, który, otoczony aurą triumfu unoszącą się w powietrzu, z zadowoleniem zjadał ziemniaki.

O rany...

* * *

_* Ptomainy - jady trupie._


	3. Chapter 3

**Świąteczny obiad 3**

Autor: *hbomb90

Link: hbomb90 . d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t . c_o_m_/_gallery/ 26571777 #/ d2zxjxq

Zgoda: jest

Tłumaczenie: Minamoto

Beta: Toroj

* * *

Stojąca na środku pustyni świąteczna choinka wyglądała wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, z piaskiem tam, gdzie powinny się piętrzyć prezenty. Kolorowe diody blado świeciły w blasku prażącego słońca, a czerwone kokardy przywiązane do końców gałęzi, które, jak sądził John, miały wyglądać świątecznie, zwisały bezwładnie. Za kilka dni biedactwo uschnie, zbrązowieje, a opadłe igły zaścielą piasek, jak pióra wyrwane egzotycznemu ptakowi.

Mimo tego ludzi najwyraźniej cieszył jej widok. Żołnierzy, personel medyczny, kucharzy i wielu innych, którzy chcieli być w domu z przyjaciółmi, rodziną, żonami, mężami, dziewczynami, chłopakami, dziećmi, odcinkiem świątecznym „Eastenders", nieprzydatnymi prezentami i paskudną pogodą – a byli tu, w upale i otaczającej ich wyczuwalnej wrogości. John nie mógł winić miejscowych za ich nastawienie, sam też nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby banda obcokrajowców rozbiła obóz na tyłach jego ogródka i zaczęła mu mówić, co jest dla niego najlepsze. Głównym zadaniem żołnierzy było „utrzymywanie pokoju". Głównym zadaniem Johna było zszywanie żołnierzy, cywilów i wrogów w chwilach, gdy utrzymywanie pokoju zawodziło.

Widział rzeczy, które nawiedzały go potem w snach: młodych mężczyzn wołających matki, dzieci płaczące za zmarłymi rodzicami i utraconymi kończynami, matki krzyczące w udręce, której ogromu nigdy nie pojmie, i trzymające w ramionach malutkie, nieruchome zawiniątka, które pozostawały po eksplozji. Czasem życie wydawało się takie ponure, a słońce wydawało się takie złośliwe, świecąc jasno pomimo ogromu straty, cierpienia i zapachu krwi. John oglądał zbyt wiele filmów wojennych i był na zbyt wielu wojnach, więc wiedział, że życie naśladuje sztukę – mili faceci i dziewczyny zawsze ginęli pierwsi, zostawali ranni, dostawali nerwicy frontowej lub o wiele, wiele gorzej. Wolał nie zbliżać się do poszczególnych żołnierzy, a nawet trzymał pewien dystans z kolegami medykami. Miał przyjaciół i od czasu do czasu nawet jakiś przelotny romans, ale starał się ograniczać je do minimum – życie tutaj było i tak wystarczająco skomplikowane.

Ale drzewko wydawało się naprawdę podnosić ludzi na duchu. Sam Rosenthal, kolega chirurg, wyznał mu, że ucieszyło nawet jego – żydowskiego ateistę.

– To psychosomatyczne, John – powiedział Sam, wskazując szczupłą ręką w stronę drzewka, światełek i małej szopki. Pogrzebał w pamięci, żeby przywołać terminy, które zapamiętał ze swojego pierwszego małżeństwa z psychoterapeutką. – To nas trochę pociesza, ta szczypta normalności, wiesz? Widzisz to gówno w domu i wygląda normalnie. Widzisz je tutaj – przypomina ci, że w Anglii ludzie będą kupować świąteczne cukierki, znów wydadzą za dużo na zabawki i jedzenie, i że życie nadal się tam toczy.

John zgodził się z nim, choć przypuszczał, że dla niektórych ludzi w obozie to było coś więcej. Był tylko jednym z wielu, którzy uczestniczyli w pasterce zeszłej nocy. Nadal nie był pewien, dlaczego na nią poszedł, nigdy nie był religijny, ale cieszył się, że to zrobił. Ojciec John Paul, jak na ironię protestant, obchodził swoje pierwsze święta Bożego Narodzenia na linii frontu i aż zamrugał z wrażenia za szkłami okularów, gdy zobaczył zatłoczony namiot, który był jego aktualną parafią. Zwykle miał do czynienia tylko z małą grupą religijnych żołnierzy, zaś teraz wszystkie ławki były zajęte, a dodatkowe krzesła przyniesiono aż ze stołówki.

Ale tylko wzruszył ramionami, poprawił koloratkę, wyprostował się do swoich pełnych sześciu stóp i dwóch cali wzrostu, odgarnął piaskowoblond włosy zasłaniające błękitne oczy (JP był zupełnie nieświadomy swego przydomka Gorący Wikary z Bazy) i odprawił cholernie dobrą mszę. Kazanie miało odpowiednią długość, nie było za słodkie, z nutą nostalgii za czasami świetności figurek z Gwiezdnych wojen i laleczek firmy Chad Valley, i (dzięki niebiosom) nie za świątobliwe. JP był świetnym facetem, więc gdy wybiła północ i wszyscy zaczęli odwracać się i mówić „Wesołych świąt" do sąsiadów, rzeczywiście poczuli ciepło świątecznej atmosfery.

A dziś był bożonarodzeniowy obiad i John siedział wciśnięty pomiędzy ogromnym Jeffem Mackellarem, sympatycznym Szkotem, który nie uważał zdań za sensowne, dopóki nie zawierały choć jednego przekleństwa, a Natashą „Tash" Nielsen, jedną z niewielu kobiet w bazie, oraz jedyną kobietą chirurgiem, a w dodatku cholernie dobrą. Nosiła zwykle krótko ścięte włosy, z wyjątkiem zaskakująco długiej grzywki, którą lubiła farbować na różne kolory. Dziś akurat miała ona barwę uroczystej czerwieni.

Naprzeciwko nich siedział Sam – nie obchodził Bożego Narodzenia, ale za to uwielbiał dobrą wyżerkę; Mike Pearson, młody kapitan z żoną i dzieckiem w domu, i ojciec JP, który wygłosił przed posiłkiem modlitwę (celowo krótką i lekko nonszalancką). Kolacja była całkiem dobra, wszyscy w stołówce radośni, a ponieważ Afganistan jest krajem muzułmańskim, więc mieszali sok pomarańczowy i napoje Shloera. Podczas posiłku opowiadali żenujące historie, które im się przydarzyły w Boże Narodzenie, a które okazywały się przezabawne. Tash przez przypadek podczas świątecznego lunchu ujawniła swoją orientację, przed całą zebraną rodziną. „Wliczając nianię, stryjów, pociotków, naprawdę wszystkich. Nim podano kawę i ciasteczka każdy z nich wiedział, że jestem lesbą". Mac był kiedyś tak podekscytowany, że zmoczył się w świąteczny poranek. "Ile miałeś lat?" "Dwadzieścia siedem. Żartuję, przestańcie się śmiać, skurczybyki!" Rodzina Mike'a słyszała jego i jego późniejszą narzeczoną, gdy „wyrażali swoje uczucia" w Wigilię, a na drugi dzień na mszy nikt nie mógł im spojrzeć w oczy. JP, gdy był świeżo upieczonym kapłanem, w parafii w małej wiosce, tak upił się w Wigilię, że prawie zapomniał o porannej mszy. A potem, kiedy przyszło do komunii, zapach wina spowodował, że zwymiotował wprost na futrzany kapelusz pani Dotterel, żony burmistrza. Wymigał się jakoś, twierdząc, że ma „zimową grypę jelitową". Sam w wieku trzynastu lat i uznany w końcu za prawdziwego mężczyznę, o mało nie spalił rodzinnego domu, gdy ostatniego wieczoru Hanuki przypadł mu zaszczyt zapalenia świec – pochylił się za daleko i podpalił swoją jarmułkę. „Myślałem, że nadchodzi koniec świata, tak wszyscy wrzeszczeli, wyglądałem jak pieprzona latarnia. A mój brat, który poprzedniego wieczoru dostał polaroid, robił w tym czasie mnóstwo cholernych zdjęć!"

A potem była kolej Johna i opowiedział historię swojego spektakularnego wigilijnego zerwania ze swoją ówczesną dziewczyną, Karen, kiedy powiedział jej, że wraca do wojska, do Afganistanu. Łzy śmiechu spływały po twarzach jego kolegów, gdy wyjaśniał, że zdecydował się jej o tym powiedzieć po… no wiecie, a potem wszystko się potoczyło tak szybko, że miał tylko czas wciągnąć bokserki, nim pogoniła go z jego własnego mieszkania. Na szczęście dziesięć minut później wypadła z niego jak burza, ze swoimi rzeczami, więc mógł wrócić do środka. Wcześniej jednak jego sąsiedzi, goście pobliskiego pubu po drugiej stronie ulicy i kilku spóźnionych klientów kupujących w sklepie prezenty świąteczne miało okazję go zobaczyć, stojącego na rogu ulicy i odmrażającego sobie tyłek w bokserkach z Kermitem.

– Dlaczego, kurwa, stałeś na dworze? – spytał Mac, gdy tylko udało mu się złapać oddech.

– W tamtej chwili wydawało mi się to najmądrzejszą rzeczą. Goniła mnie po schodach z tosterem w ręce… – To znów ich rozbawiło, a JP na chwilę przestał się śmiać i łapiąc oddech zapytał, czy to był opiekacz marki Breville. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedza o tym, że tak, marka się zgadzała, wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zabawna.

John też się śmiał, ale czuł niejasne poczucie winy, gdy myślał o Karen, której już nie spotykał, ale z którą chodził ponad rok. Poznał ją w kafejce po powrocie z Somalii, a ona była oczarowana nim i jego wojennymi historiami. Bardzo ją lubił i nawet czasami miał wrażenie, że ją kocha, ale coś było z nimi nie tak. Pasowali do siebie, Karen była drobną osóbką z gęstymi, jasnobrązowymi włosami do ramion, które ładnie się wiły wokół twarzy, jeśli ich nie wyprostowała. Nosiła eleganckie żakiety i bluzki, buty na niskim obcasie i pracowała jako farmaceutka. Nie malowała się przesadnie, tolerowała jego siostrę i dobrze dogadywała się z Clarą, jeździła Volkswagen Golfem i mówiła troszkę po włosku. Było im dobrze razem, choć czasem John miał wrażenie, że Karen nie do końca łapie jego poczucie humoru. Życie seksualne było w porządku, choć nie za bardzo ekscytujące. Z perspektywy czasu John zdał sobie sprawę, że w ich związku Karen często analizowała go, jako potencjalnego partnera na całe życie. Pytając go o dzieci, i czy nie ma zamiaru skończyć z tym „całym wojskiem". Odpowiadał, że zamierza, ale nie był do końca szczery. Nawet leżąc z Karen w łóżku w ten wilgotny, niedzielny poranek, i czytając gazetę czuł, jak pod skórą zaczyna mu coś się budzić – potrzeba powrotu na linię ognia.

Karen myślała, że po kolejnych turach w Kosowie, Somalii i Sierra Leone skończył z karierą wojskową, że to już wystarczy, że już się tego pozbył. Wyglądała na bardziej wkurwioną na to, że „zmarnował jej czas" niż na rzeczywisty koniec ich związku. Prawie dwa lata później, siedząc w stołówce w Boże Narodzenie podczas swojej drugiej tury w Afganistanie, John zdał sobie sprawę, że Karem była zła dlatego, że jego praca znaczyła dla niego więcej niż ona, a raczej ich wspólna przyszłość. To był trudny do przyjęcia fakt, ale nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Nie mógł jej wtedy nic powiedzieć. To był główny powód, dla którego został na ulicy, zmarznięty i upokorzony. Po prostu nie wiedział jak TO powiedzieć swojej pięknej, mądrej kobiecie, której po prostu nie kochał wystarczająco mocno.

– Wszystko w porządku, kotku? – spytała Tash, która (z pozoru twarda baba) miała w zanadrzu fantastycznie urocze określenia na osoby, które lubiła.

– Tak… tylko wiesz… – odparł John. Wszyscy się zgodzili i John poczuł, że powinien się kopnąć, bo teraz wszyscy przypomnieli sobie dom. Mike, który powinien być z żoną i nowonarodzonym dzieckiem w swoim małym domku na obrzeżach Yorku, wyglądał na zadumanego i przygnębionego. JP zapewne myślał o swojej starej parafii w Cheshire, gdzie darzyły go miłością małe staruszki i nikogo nie obchodził jego męski współlokator. Sam myślał o chińskiej uczcie w domu swojej najstarszej córki w Crouch End, wszystkich dzieciach i swoich małych wnukach zebranych dookoła niego. Mac z kolei pamiętał o swoich czterech synach i żonie, który jechali do Edynburga, by śpiewać kolędy i zbierać fundusze na „Help For Heroes". Był dumny, że jego chłopaki mogliby już sami założyć męski kwartet. Tash myślała o swojej dziewczynie, ich małym ciasnym mieszkaniu w Hastings, o psie, i o spacerach po wietrznej plaży, i o tym, że jeden nędzny telefon do domu nie wystarcza.

John myślał o swoich biednych zmarłych rodzicach, o tym, jak mama w końcu poddała się paskudnej odmianie raka żołądka, jeszcze zanim doczekała się wnuków. Jak jego tata, zawsze taki odważny, pierwszy chirurg wojskowy w rodzinie, powoli zaczął po prostu znikać po tym, jak jego żona zmarła. John czuł, że powinien wtedy mocniej próbować i zawsze będzie żałował, że go tam nie było, i że zawsze będzie mieć za złe Harry za bycie tam i nie robienie niczego – nawet nie miała wymówki w postaci Kosowa. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć matce, nie był jej lekarzem i pod koniec ledwo poznawał swoją silną, wścibską, genialną mamę. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć tacie, który zawsze rozmawiał z nim o chirurgii i samochodach, ale nigdy o uczuciach, więc kiedy oczy ojca wypełniły się łzami, a ciałem wstrząsnął paroksyzm żalu, John mógł tylko ścisnąć go za ramię, pragnąc by było na to jakieś lekarstwo. Był jednak młodym lekarzem, miał świeżo w pamięci okropności wojny, i potrzebował odpoczynku, żeby poradzić sobie z własnymi uczuciami, a jeszcze z ojcem na głowie było to prawie niemożliwe. Myślał o Harry i cierpliwej Clare, bezskutecznie próbując sobie wyobrazić jak dużo alkoholu wypito w ich domu podczas świąt. Nigdy nie był w stanie porozmawiać z siostrą. Myślał o Karen i miał nadzieję, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że znalazła to, czego szukała, nawet jeśli to znaczy, że już z nią nigdy nie porozmawia.

Rozejrzał się wokół, po podobnie przygnębionych twarzach i wzniósł do połowy wypełnioną szklankę musującego soku:

– Za nieobecnych przyjaciół.

Mike uśmiechnął się, podniósł swoją szklankę równocześnie z Macem - obaj byli pod wrażeniem nieznanej dotąd celności słów Watsona. Tash, z wilgotnymi oczyma, klepnęła go w kolano, po czym uszczypnęła w policzek i także wzniosła kieliszek. JP wyglądał na wzruszonego, szeroki uśmiech przeciął jego przystojną twarz i także wzniósł swój, podczas gdy Sam „Nie jestem sentymentalny" Rosenthal, wyglądając jakby bardzo próbował nie płakać, podniósł szybko swój.

– Za nieobecnych przyjaciół – powiedzieli chórem i wypili toast. Potem nastała przejmująca cisza, przerwana przez Maca.

– Kurwa mać, co za gówno – powiedział, patrząc na resztkę soku w szklance. Natychmiast powrócił poprzedni nastrój, może tym razem podszyty lekką nutą smutku. John mimo wszystko był szczęśliwy, i nawet zadowolony, że chociaż raz udało mu się powiedzieć to, co należy.


End file.
